


The Dragon Wolf of the West

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age of Discovery, But the rebellion happens differently, Dinosaurs vs Dragons, Dreamfyres Isles have dinosaurs, F/M, Frostros, Gondros, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow grews up in the New North, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon gets a Trex, Nation Building, Prince of the West, Rebellion becomes Revolution, Rhaegar Won, Rhaenys (sister of Aegon I) lives, Seven Settlements (really ten), Viserys isnt mad, West of Westeros, Wonderos, nor is dany, wants to become a Red Ranger, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary -What happens when Rhaenys survives Hellholt and completes her dream of seeing whats West of Westeros. She discovers the continent she names Wonderos and with the other continents of Gondros and Frostros Westeros folk travel to live there away from the constraints of the high borns. But what happens when the crown decides it wants more power and the Great Houses obligate to make the people of the New Realm “learn” their place. And what will King Rhaegar forgotten bastard son whose lived his whole life in the New North do?- Rewrite to Prince of the West
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Eddard Stark/Ashara Dayne, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 80
Kudos: 34





	1. The Age of Discovery to the Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short history of the New Realms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite to my Prince of the West story I decided to abandon as I wanted to change the timeline. I changed the Worlding and Map to fit a more lengthy timeline. I plan to make a campanion work that will focus on the history of each settlement or an area in Wonderos, Gondros, or Frostros. I would also like to thank Ronon for his sequstions on Prince of the West.

A short history of the Seven Settlements  
By Arch Maester Brodin

Early Age of Discovery

The age of discovery began with Queen Rhaenys and her desire to explore the Sunset Sea. It was her dream and after a near death experience at Hellholt she would not be discouraged from following it. And she had her chance in 25 AC when her family’ throne was more secured.

The Queen out flew from Lannisport in 27 AC after gathering the necessary supplies. For a moon she flew, resting at the occasional island or islet. She flew above storms and whirlpools that took the life of most who came before her on ship. 

According to the tales she grew weak from dwindling food; her dragon flying lowly from exhaustion but if they stopped they’d drown. Then as her drive to keep moving forward came to its weakest point she was said to be guided by seven birds to land as told by the faith. Its the option of the Citadel though that more likely she saw see gall returning from their hunts far out to the sea. But no matter which reason she followed them and the sea broke to an endless expanse of land, a whole new realm.

First she landed upon a craggy outcropping overlooking the beach and sea below. A river followed through it dividing into two wonderful waterfalls over the crag. Rhaenys christened this land Wonderos, the place of the wonders as she latter put it.

While not fully known until much latter the New Realms were divided into three distinct continents. Wonderos is a continent most similar to Westeros with its vast amounts of resources and life but under a better climate system in which the seasons pass in only a year. To its south is the mysterious continent of Gondros, a land full of mysteries in its thick jungle foliage. And to the north is Frostros, a vast largely barren land from which the Frostrosi hail. And most of the folk that live here now can tract their histories to Rhaenys, for had she perished at Hellholt there’s no telling how known history would changed.

To keep Wonderos in their control Visenya built several forts and strong in it eastern coasts. The first of which was the dragon keep, a wooden moat and bail castle built at end of Rhaneys crag. From this the latter city of Queens Landing would grow out of it like the Aegon Fort decades prior.

She also gained the loyalty of several natives when she helped destroy a Dothraki like tribe of raiders from the central plains that rode wooden horse drawn chariots into battle. The tales of the warriors warring against these chariot warriors greatly griped the imaginations of Westeros. Visenya left when Aegon and Rhaenys died within a year of eachother leaving the New Realms to Prince Maegor.

When her son Prince Maegor arrived in Wonderos he destroyed most of their influence. He started many a war and attacked their allies believing them to conspire against house Targaryen. When he gained the dragon Balerion the black dread after his fathers death he would sail to the point between the Sunset and Summer seas and burn any ship attempting to travel west.

Eventually though a Braavosi captain tricked Maegor . He was know as Gondo the Gambler both due to his daring in sea travel and his gambling problem. He hoped to pay off his gambling bets by making a fortune in the New Realm. He used a old broken Baavsoi Galley to distract Maegor while slipped off into the open sea. But his ship was blown off corse and he instead accidentally discovered a new land that he named Gondros after himself.

Maegor’s actions in the west helped house Targaryen retain control over the New Realm, but weakened it in the long run. He crippled and routed the Iron Born captains there, but they fled to what is now Reavers Way to hid in its marshy harbors and became the Thrall Kings as they built Kraken Deep a place to haul their loot and keep their thralls. 

He turned on many of their native allies, even slaughtering some to the point of genocide. And he set war against the Company of the Rose who traveled to the New Realm looking for a life away from house Targaryen. In the end his wars weakened the Targaryens in the west and was the prelude to his latter actions in Westeros.

The Company of the Rose were a sellsword company of exiled Northmen from the conquest era who wanted a place to call theirs. They risked everything they had to find a new kingdom where Northern culture could thrive. But they were attacked by Maegor almost immediately. Their fleet crashed on a small peninsula know now as the Galley due to the amount of burning ships Maegor caused to crash there.

They would found a temperature wide reddish and orangish desert with many wild horses running through. The desert was as harsh as any desert could be is but cool at night and more temperate than most deserts. They named the Red Rills due to the horses reminding them of the North’s Rills where its lords house Ryswell bred, raised and sold horses. It border the central plains which layer to its northwest. 

They attempted to flee but Maegor followed them. They had an alliance with locals tribes and fought Maegor. Their aging commander Brandon Snow lead half their vanguard, made up of many of their aging soldiers, west lighting campfires as if they had their full force. Brandon and his men then stood their ground against Maegor at a plateau between the Red Rills and the Central Plains. Maegor scoured these plateauses know as the bluffs. They were attacked at in an nightly ambush. But they stood their ground to the last man and gave their comrades time to hide in the Rills with the natives. They named where they fought Brandon’s Buff and called it the Battle of the Rose. (The bluffs still sport the black marks of Balerion making them like a giant black and red rock.)

The Company had alliances with native tribes and intermixed with their native women. As the years went by the original company turned into more of a loose confederation of horse rangers called the Red Rangers. They protected their lands as well as trade caravans that moved through their lands from all over the settlements who in turn secretly hired them to protect their smugglers trades operations. From this they gained influence in the other settlements and grow in a mixture of different peoples and cultures, though it was mostly Dornishmen and Northmen as they were the ones who usually decided to stay.

Due to the Westerosi wanting to keep their settlements reliant on them they banned trade without its ruling lords consent. And restricted the settlers to their assigned settlement. Of course they often ignore this and traded with eachother in secret. These smugglers found a good live in the less controlled parts of the Red Rills. Davos the Red Sail currently controls its naval smuggling trades with help from the merchants guild, an organization with power over over the settlements. 

Mid Discovery Age

When King Jaehaerys rose to power he had rewritten the laws on the New Realm to strength the crowns’ control on the New Realm. A prince/princess would be appointed as the Prince/Princess of the West as the crown’s representative. The Great Houses were restricted in what they could do there limiting them to exploring and trade. And the biggest only the crown had the right to send men to settle there as the whole of Wonderos was claimed as the crown’s property known as the Dragon Lands.

Good Queen Alysanne led the settlement programs. She gathered trusted lords to sort out those appealing the crown to be granted land in the New Realm. She granted many a smallfolk wanting a life away from the dictates of the high lords. Many lower born lords were allowed as long they swore an oath to the crown in perpetually. They also could only own land not be its official lord, so that they more easily take disloyal lords lands.

Exploration also exploded in Jaehaerys peace. New Ships Braavosi galleys were being bought by the Westerosi as they proved to be more reliable how the Sunset Sea. A Lannister of Lannisport discovered a smaller continent directly west of Wonderos, divided by great cliffs thirty five leagues apart. He named it Lannos or sometimes refer as the Far West. Gondros was further explored. But it was Elissa Farman who made some of the largest discoveries in this age.

Elissa was daughter of the Lord of Fair. She could sail from youth. It was her dream to sail the West and so when she befriended Queen Rhaena she convinced her to travel West with her. Elissa would sail the sea thats now name for her, the Elissan Sea. She would be the first to enter the Mooncast Sea and discovered with Rhaena the Dreamfyre Isles. After Rhaena death she sailed out into the Moon Cast sea and was never seen again until an elderly Elissa came across Corlys Velaryon in his ventures in the Jade Sea proving the world was round.

Late Discovery Age

Corlys took full advantage of the knowledge that Planetos was round. He sailed from Yiti to Dreamfyre being the first to due so other than Elissa. But a major problem that Elissa informed him of was Asshai. Asshai would rather its secrets remain that so they attacked Elissa’s crew many times, forcing them to life off the Ulthosi coast for there ship was too damaged from the attacks. So Corlys brought Elissa on his ship and together sailed around the southern half of Ulthos to find the continent smaller than they expected and they sailed its southern coast instead. Corlys would also latter sail around Sothoryos. This opened open new trade relations and a drive for the Great Houses to want more power in the West.

Corlys Velaryon would find a way through the Corlys Straights and the Ice Stones, a series of islands larger than the Step Stones but similar to them. It wouldn’t be until the North arrived that the Frostrosi people were found and communicated with. Corlys discovery would help open a new source for trade.

Some notables new trades were Yitish tea, Sothoryos’ Tobacco plant, and a Ulthosi bean called coco. These coco beans can be made into a light brownish potion that energizes oneself. It was and currently is banned still in most of the Free Cities except for Braavos; it was also banned in several Westerosi kingdoms except for the Reach, Dorne and mostly surprisingly the North. The North also has taken a liking to another beverage made from Gondrosi plants called Hot Coco. All of these plants while mayhaps not native to Gondros and Wonderos are grown there, though coco beans have only be grown south of Dorne.

The Founding Age

House Hightower convinced King Viserys to repeal some of Jaehaerys’ laws and allow them to form a proper settlement. This angered a Greta many of the Great Houses as they were still restricted from having their own claim. The Hightowers received a lot of the Central Eastern Coastline; they named it the High Lands. These lands were fertile like the Reach but due to Wonderos’ unique climate it grew more regularly and predictable. The Hightowers during their short reign began construction on the cities of Seven’ Sanctuary; and where Rhaneys landed and Visenya expanded grew into a city Called Queening Landing due to being a natural stop from the Sunset Sea and a good harbor . Their right to these lands were revoked by the regent council at the end of the Dance; it was given to house Tyrell who built Garden Square, Tarly’ Horn, and Fox Den.

After the dance of Dragons concluded, the laws on the lords powers in the west were completely revoked by the regents council. Many who were broken by the dance then replied on getting sponsorships from the high lords, most of which required becoming indebted to them for generations as indentured servants. Many kingdoms tried keeping only their people going to their settlement but many more simply settled the first place they found. In the end the settlements became taking shape.

First house Lannister declare the southern parts of Lannos theirs, they had been there already illegally. They also claimed an under river tunnel system which allowed them to sail underneath the desert. They then collected gold and silver from the desert, along with charging men to use it. From this house Lannister grew even richer than they already were.

House Stark having recently become construction on a new fleet called the Winter Fleet would find the Frostrosi, who thy found to be the lost descendants of the Shipwrights fleet. For this reason they claimed the lands across Corlys straights from Frostros. They uncreatively took the name New North.

The Delta lands were established along a series of Delta at the west end of Wonders. It was inhabited by survivors from the Riverlands. They like many were broken from the war and wished for a new start. They became the Deltamen.

Iron Born claimed Reavers Way despite the fact that the Iron Kings still lived there and raided from there. They secretly supported them with men and resources such thralls to till their lands. Krakens Deep grew into two cities, the older raid base of the Iron Born nobles and the thrall city around taking shape. They also stole children from other settlers as thralls or worse sold them as slaves for coin.

Many Vale men settled along the Rune Mountains, a series of large rocky Mountains filled with ancient runes from some lost people; Their different to the First Mens’ runes. They latter sent the Clansmen there as well and some Royces live there to study the runes.

Wars for the West

In 160 AC after his conquest of Dorne, King Daeron I Targaryen assembled a massive fleet and headed for the West. He assembled the fleets of the Lannisters, the Redwyns, the Velaryon, Winter and Royal fleets into one massive fleets. All were tired of the raiders of the Iron Kings and marched on them. The Crannogmen helped prevent a lot of ambushes the army marched on land from Queens Landing and the gran Navy from the sea. The Winter Fleet took the most losses on the sea battles due to inexperience while they did the best on land battles. By the end of the war they surrounded the Iron Kings capital of Kraken Deep. In the end their own thrall as revolted and opened the gates while burning their escape ships that were supposed go down the Fishway River. Daeron renamed the city to Dragons Deep.

When king Daeron latter died to Dorne and King Baelor forged peace, part of said peace was given Dorne a piece of the New Realm. New Rhoyn rose as a result, west of the Red Rills and was where the Wonderosi side of the Great Cliffs were. They would regularly trade with Rills and mixed a little with them adopting their own Ranger known as the Star Rangers, found by a Dayne. Their lands are a desert so white that they resemble a snowy landscape.

Other notables settlements are found in Gondros and Frostros. In Gondros there is the tail tip, where the Gondros coil ends. The Hatching Island in the middle of Coil bay. There they grow cocoa beans. The tip also acts as a resting place in the Elissan Sea. The most of the other parts of Gondros are either uninhabited or have been by the Free or Slaver cities. They use slaves as a workforce and the remaining Iron Kings fled there becoming the Thrall kings. They grow sugar cane on Dreamfyre Isles in the Mooncast. The crown has claims in the unpopulated and frigid western half of Frostros where. And two claims on the tail of Gondros. One on the tip and the other on other side.

When the Blackfyres rebellion failed rebellion resulted a lot of their supporters fleeing to the New Realm. This resulted in an attempt of Aegor to seize the New Realm for the Blackfyres. But the Wondersi kicked them out before war could strike. The Wondersi would have to fight off the Golden Colony in Ulthos and their Essosi allies. The slavers seek to undermine Wonderos in order to enslave their people. The Golden Colony is located in Ulthos. 

Aerion Brightflame once decided to take a dip in a lava on Dreamfyre Isles during his time as Prince in the West. They say his skin melted off flesh and that his cracked as the orange liquid consumed the mad prince.

Finally we reach recent era. King Jaehaerys had his armies march and take the Golden Colony to end its threat once and for all. Ser Barristan Selmy slew its lord Maelys the Monstrous. They freed the slaves there as well and gave them land in Wonderos. 

They also turned the Golden Colony into a place for criminals like the Nights Watch. Though its dangers would make those would chose it wish they hadn’t. But most did and this weakened the Nights Watch.

When Tywin returned and brought extinction upon of the mainlines of houses Tarbeck and Reyene, their cadets branches in Lannos bent the knee if reluctantly. A Reyne from the West went to King Aerys when he tried demanding Castamere and justice for his kins murder. The Mad King didn't take too kindly at that and had him executed.

The Rebellion Age

The rebellion’s origins lie with the Mad King Aerys. At first Aerys reign seemed to be prosperous, likely due his hand Tywin Lannister. But over the years the king shoot to limit the powers of the Lords Council leading to a civil war. 

The Realm was divided in its support. Prince Rhaegar had houses Baratheon, Lannister and Tully on his side. The Dornish were forced into remaining neutral due to King Aerys holding Elia and her children Aegon and Rhaenys as hostages. King Aerys had the crownlands and houses the Tyrell, Reyne, and Darry on his side. Despite Rhaegar taking Lyanna Stark the North stayed out of the war due to wildlings breaking through the wall as a result of the Watch lacking man power, at its weakest they had little more than a score of men for one of the three remaining castles. Rhaegar’s forces defeated the loyalists at the battle of Bitterbridge and siege Kingslanding. 

Jaime Lannister slayed the Mad King as he attempted to burn the city to the ground and left for a self imposed exile. He was excommunicated from the kings guard to give Tywin Lannister his heir back but Jaime but instead he put himself into a self imposed exile. Later his brother Tyrion joined when his father executed his wife Tysa for being a lowborn whore. 

To appease lord Tywin Rhaegar was forced to set aside his Marriage to Lyanna Stark . She and her son Jon Snow left to live with her brother Eddard who acts as the Lord Governor of the New North. Rhaegar would finally have his Visenya when Queen Cersei bore him twins, Daeron and Visenya. She latter birthed Prince Daemon as well.

The Greyjoys attempted to rebel five years latter and tried retaking their lost settlement. After this they lost all claims on the New Realm, what little they had left. Though lord Greyjoy still tries to hold lands in east if not the west. Such as places in Sothoryos.

In line of succession there is crown prince Aegon, then Rhaegar’s third son Daemon, and his forth son Daeron. Then his daughters Rhaenys then Visenya. After them comes his brother Viserys and his sister Daenerys. Least is his legitimatized son Jon Snow in the west. Currently Crown Prince Aegon is betrothed to Minisa Baratheon, daughter of Robert Baratheon and Catelyn Baratheon née Tully. Prince Daeron is betrothed to lady Margery Tyrell. Princesses Rhaenys, Visenya or Prince Daemon are currently not betrothed.

The New Realm found the crown clamping down on its trade harder than before. Many including Tywin Lannister wish to put the New Realm in his as they act more wildling savages than subjects of the lords. The Lowborn act like they are as important as highborns. But to do this would likely require war. But surely the Seven Kingdoms will win if it comes to that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be set will Viserys in the Dreamfyre Isles. They are like Hawaii and the the galapagos islands mixed with Jurassic Park, sir arthur conan doyle‘s the Lost World and the Mayans.


	2. Update

I might not update in a while as my dog, Buddy, died earlier today.


	3. Viserys on Rhaena’s Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys and his guards chart Rhaena’s, an island thats part the Dreamfyre Isles, as the lord as stoped responding to the crowns inquires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dreamfyres Isles are at the western mouth of the Fanged Sea, which is between Wonderos and Lannos.

A medium sized with a worn Targaryen sail in the colors of blue and gold strolled into the rotting and swaying docks. It was the sail of the Prince of the West, the ship once being Elissa Farmans Sunchaser but now is the Prince’s flagship. A storm was brewing and they needed shelter before they could take off into the jungle of the island.

They were sent to investigate the disappearance of the local lord. Two and a half moons ago Lord Aurane Waters, acting Lord Governor of the Dreamfyre Isles and half bastard brother of Lord Velaryon, stopped sending his reports to the crown. So they're here to investigate the reason behind this and Viserys potentially might a assign new lord Governor in his stead.

Trade in the Fanged sea has fallen as the isles lie at the mouth between it and Mooncast Sea. As a result King Rhaegar I has sent him, his brother Viserys Prince of the West, to investigate the disappearance and restore the isles’ outpost on Rhaena’s Rest.

There are eight islands here. Rhaena’s Rest is the most developed. It was where Rhaena and her lover Elissa spent their last years. The other isles were named after the Maesters who chartered them. Closest to the Rest was Bloth and Otho, then Horro; the largest and most mysterious isle was Kritru and then Drink, Boy and the closest to Wonderos was the Baker’ home. Also According to the singers the twins maesters of Otho and Drink completed against eachother so much that they sabotaged the other on their isles, eventually leading to their deaths.

The small port they walked into was meant as rest stop for sailors traveling the Mooncast and the Sunset Seas, yet it was vacant. There was an eerily silence about it. Food remained rotting away with swirling swarms of flies around the moldy and rotten food. Drinks remained untouched in the small wooden taverns along with playing dusty cards and rusty gambling pieces. As they searched they even small found small amounts of dirty gold dragons and rusty silver stags. “The patrons has left in hurry it seems” he heard Oswell mutter.

They made camp in the port that night. They swatted away the noisy insects as they turned one of taverns into their temporary quarters. His servants lit a small fire in the center of the port town and began to cook their evening meals.

Due to the storms they faced on the way here, they lost half their previsions so half the guard left for a few hours to hunt. They returned close to an hour or two latter.

The prey they catch were strange. They appeared like large birds but with narrow snouts and small teeth in place of a bird beak. They also had clawed feet and two sets of feathered wings, one normal set on their arms and another on their feet. They were about the size of a small hound. These toothed birds would have to do as they had little else to eat.

As his men plucked the feathers and skinned their meals, Viserys looked to the forest with a slight nervousness in his gut. He remembers reading about the native creatures of the Dreamfyre Isles. Large dragon like creatures the maesters liked calling Qubarīza or bad lizard in Valyrian. According to the Maesters they are slow dimwitted monsters, though some Maesters say the same about dragons so Viserys doesn’t take them at their word. There are some Maesters who believe large bones found in Wonderos, Westeros and Essos belong to the same kind of creatures long extinct though thats mostly disputed by the the faith who find offense that the gods allow such things. Maester Horro even believed them to be related to birds after seeing the similarities between the animals he observed and the ravens he tended to. Though their shouldn’t be any here as Rhaena and Dreamfyre killed most of the larger predators off this island and than the herbivores died out soon after. His thoughts were interrupted by the finishing of their meals.

Their meal was chewy but otherwise tasted like a succulent chicken. They packed the meat with rice and Rotti sauce, a special sauce made by the native clan of Rotti in New Rhoyn. It was acceptable as a meal though the not best he has had. They left their bones in the fireplace.

At sundown the men gathered around the camp fire in front of the tavern as his they spoke candidly. “She told me that she wished to have a “taste” of me. So the fool I was followed her to a secluded chamber in the ruined tower of Ghosts. But instead of a sweat kisses the neck that I expecting she sank long fanged teeth instead. Though I suppose she did keep her promise as she did sucked me dry” the men laughed at the tall tale as his kings guard Ser Oswell liked to make dark japes, usually at his own expanse.

It was long in the night when they were awoken by strange noises. “The fucks that noise” one of his men asked he awoke. Scratchy and throaty calls rung through the night. His man Roak warned them that it was an predator of some kind. They left guards to work in shifts guarding the entrance. By the sunrise of the sun, two of said guards were gone with scratch and bloody prints all of what was left of them.

They left the next mourning cautiously as the storm had long since passed. They were heading to the Dream Hill at the center of the island. A small volcanic mount where the keep for the Lord Governor lies at.

They were cautious when moving through the thick weeds. “The beasts that killed Rylon and Fink could be watching us” Oswell spoke so they all curled their hands around their sheathed swords. Their servants and crew remained aboard the ship to guard it. Oswell suggested to bring in their round shields in case of emergency.

After an hour or so of walking Viserys grew tired and annoyed. They got little sleep thanks to those beasts. And he loudly complained of how unbecoming it was for one of the blood to walk through mud and be bitten by various insects. Yet he kept going as he needed to assess what happened as is his duty as Prince of the West.

After half the day later the tall grasses and vines broke for the sight of the keep. The keep was built by Rhaena. She and Elissa spent many a night here, though that remained an open secret due to the faiths tolerance of that kind of relationship. Though Viserys dragons shouldn’t care what men nor gods think of them.

The keep was atop a steep hill, the base of the islands main volcano. They struggled through the steep climb one foot after the other. At several they had to place in front of the ground in order to move up. Until finally they made it to the top.

The place was almost completely abandoned, but for the rotting corpses they found inside. Deep cuts and slashes that ran down their armor. Dried blood was plastered along the stone walls and floor. At the center of the room was a sliver haired corpse that was clearly fed on by some scatters, there was no mistaking him for he was lord Aurane. The straight slash marks should they died of a sword rather than the claw of some animal. “Mayhaps some pirates or slavers tried their hand in taking the island. Well need to inform the king” Ser Oswell spoke with a solemn seriousness he wasn’t known for.

“Wait, what is that” spoke Viserys as noticed something. Along the ripped and tattered banners of houses Targaryen and Velaryon was a red banner barely poking out of one of the corpses. “Might be a Lannister Banner mi lord” he of his guards spoke as he moved to take a closer look. He gently trumped on the red banner as he pulled from beneath a soldier. There he and his knights stood in shock as the black and red banner was displayed in full display. It was the inverted colors of the Targaryen banner, the Blackfyre banner.

“This doesn’t make sense” he spoke in thought. The last Blackfyres were killed by Ser Barristan when his grandfather Jaehaerys II ordered an invasion of the golden colony in Ulthos. So how is one here and more importantly why. “We need to go now” as he said as they left the stone keep in silence leaving the body alone.

They carefully walked down the steep cliff. It was harder to not tumble when going down.

So they reentered into the thick forest. The vines griped at them from heavy tree branches as they moved. “We need to warn Rhaegar. Who needs what these bastards are planning” Viserys said as he swatted vines with his sword. If house Blackfyre was alive and here than their likely plotting vengeance against his family. The rest merely nodded along.

Then suddenly Roak stopped them. The forest was silent as he spoke “What is it, we need have to keep going” Viserys complained. Roak was an outcasted native hunter from Wonderos that joined his men when he was named Prince of the West. He held ear out to the woods and then spoke “Hunted we are. Danger there is mo lor”.

They all looked around nervously as Viserys silently screeched in a silent yet somehow shrill voice “ Hunted. By what”. Whent spoke up “probably the same thing that killed Rylon and Fink” the guards from the before he remembers.

The brushes rattled with the flowing of the wind. They heard small patters of something moving far away as they went. When one of his guards lagged behind, they heard his a couple o minutes later. So they moved faster, smashing branches through the branches as they ran.

Then suddenly Viserys tripped over a thick uprooted root. When he looked up yellow gold eyes peaked at him, observing him like a wolf would a lost fawn. Luckily his men were there a moment latter.

They assembled into a hastily constructed circular shield wall as the beasts encircled them. Even Viserys himself was apart of it for seven men were all that was left of them. They awaited with abated breath.

Then one of the creatures pounced upon Ser Tymr. Luckily his shield held out and he managed to strike a deadly blow on the creatures neck killing it. But even then he could tell there was more out there.

The beasts stalked them carefully. He could tell their through the light breaking through the tree roof. They appeared similar to the animals they ate, but much larger, nearly the size of a short man. They lacked the second wings of the last animal they found either and the ones on their arms were shorts and less pronounced. Their snouts sniffed and hissed at the air as they encircled.

They attacked in turns. Each one throwing itself against the shield wall. Testing it, probing it, looking for weakest to exploit.

This continued until exhaustion began wearing them down. Viserys felt his hands grow weak. He breathed unevenly. In and out, in and out. Then all at once a beast threw its full weight against him, knocking the prince into the dirt.

He desperately tried to wrangle his sword that fallen away from him as the beast pressed its weight on him. It rose its head and snapped down on his head only his helmet to stoping it. Then tried to tore through his armor with its long clawed toe but it only managed to scratch it. Then it changed strategy and tries to aim for his throat before a sword splits through its own. As it fell away Viserys to his savior looked to Ser Oswell Whent.

Oswell helped him up with an outstretched hand. Viserys looks to see that the beasts used his fall to tear into the others flanks. Two of them have already fallen and another fled. Only Roak and Tymr remained as they fought a losing. “Shouldn’t we help” he spoke as he felt guilty as they fell to his own weakest. Oswell shock his head “We must go now your grace. Rhaegar needs to know what happened here. And your Prince of the West, I’m sworn to protect you at all cost. They are sworn to protect to too, so we must leave them to. Their fate” with a uncharacteristically grim face with that they left.

They continued onward toward the beaten path. The trees gave way to grasses. At one point they ran into a large and thick spider web, though they left quickly once they realized the spiders that made them were the size of kittens.

Eventually they recognized the trees around them as the ones they first passed on the way to the keep. They were exhausted with aching bones. They hadn’t eaten since the night before.

Suddenly Oswell stopped “Were still being hunted” he spoke silently with narrowed eyes “Is it those monsters” Viserys asked back hesitantly. Oswell ignored him and listened to the forest Oswell nodded. He had a determinate face that he only saw on men like Arthur Dayne before “On the count three you must run to the ships. Tell the crew to go around the Corlys Sea If the Blackfyres are still they may be waiting for us. In case neither of us makes it give a letter to one who can get it the king.”. When Viserys turned to Oswell “lets go”

No sooner did than he spoke a beasts jumped on Oswells shoulder. Oswell struggled to throw the beast off but he could it sunk its into his neck. Oswell the beast, one between the previous twos size, off. It scurried off as Oswell held his on his neck. Oswell held his in one hand and his other covered his bleeding as he said “Run”. They could the beasts getting closer as well.

Viserys did as he was told. He heard the clash of steel as he ran and then the distant shout of “ In this night, we rise from the shadows” the Whent words. Then all he heard was an echoing chant of the beasts.

Viserys ran back into the abandoned port town only to find the docks aflame. His ship laid burning and sinking. The docks were now a blackened skeleton crumbling into water below, his ship barely visible as it sunk. He had to hold his arm around his mouth to not breath the ashen filled air.

He coughed and coughed before something large appeared in the air. At first he thought it to be a Sōveryn, a false wyvern that lived here and hunted in western Wonderos and Gondros. But those things had long beaks and crests. And could spot a snout of some king on this thing. Then it opened its maw and breathed fire down at him.

A dragon. He always wanted to see a real life dragon and now one hunts him as he ran back into the forest. The dragon stopped as its rider hopped off and marched towards him. His retinue joined him. He cringed at the head of Whents’ head.

Knowing he’s screwed Viserys runs deeper into the forest. He leaves a note filled with the information of the Blackfyres on it. His nephew Jon, the only one of his nephews he can stand would likely come looking for him. Its in his nature. It might at least warn him and thus Rhaegar as well.

Viserys watched as soon he threw the bottle he took from the tavern with his letter yellow eyes appeared at him. He watched as the beasts slowly stalked around him. He’s dead no matter what he does, but maybe leading them to the beasts will lead to their deaths as well.

A minutes latter they appeared. The two groups were both ready to pounce neither aware of the other. Its then that he felt a smooth breathing down his and turn to face the bloodied face of the beasts. As he felt his throat open he fell to the ground, but before his eyes closed he heard his other pursuers scream as well and Viserys died with a faint smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dinosaurs are mostly on the Dreamfyres so they wont have a massive presence in the story. I tried giving some Valyrian names. Next chapter will Rhaenys.
> 
> First Dino they encounter is a Archaeopteryx
> 
> The second was were dakotaraptors
> 
> And the one Viserys saw towards the end was a micro raptor


	4. A dragon Wolf in the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jon Snow arrives in Kings Landing, the king surprises everyone.

Rhaegar POV -

The early of morn strode down from the keeps’ walls as he walked down its halls. Rhaegar was the first in the room as always. He took his seat at the head of the table as Arthur took his place by his side. Today things were to going to change, especially as his son by Lyanna was set to arrive soon. Though he didn’t wish to think on how he failed her and his son ‘I had to do it for the realm’ he thought regrettably. 

Over the last century or two as they utilized New Realm as smallfolk take to call them, have changed each kingdom. In the Iron Isles the fall of the Iron Kings have caused them try to improving their wealth trade and commerce beyond reading and raiding. Which is why he was glad for Rodik Harlaw, his master of ships who he greets as he takes his. Both the North and Isles have proved their populations will the potatoes crops from Westeros. The Reach has flourished with the new crops such as corn he, thinks of as Lord Tarly master of laws takes his seat. The Westerlands have increased their own wealth and through the loans he took with Lord Tywin he has been able to make his plans. He gives his hand of the kind Kevan Lannister a nod as the meeting begins.

They first discussed the banal daily aspects of the governance of the kingsdoms. This lord’s complaints about another. Ser kevan brought up the finances of King Landing rebuilding. Rhaegar made sure to redevelop the city with adducts and bathhouses. They tore up fleebottom gifting its residents land in the west. What was once cramped and shoddy homes is now the heart of the city, conquerers square. He also had many abandoned keeps, castles and holdfasts rebuilt and given to new lords. The biggest was the rebuilding of Harrenhal though it still needs a lord as house Whent went extinct with Oswells and Shella deaths. All this to prepare the realm for the only war that matters.

He nodded to Varys as he made his reports “It would appear a new pirate has risen in the stepstones and the three daughters have reformed to crush him, Your Grace” he provided to the council. This was worry as it could disrupt trade in the east resulting in increased power in the west. Ser Kevan had the answer “I say we wait out to see how this war turns. If it turns bloody, then increase tariffs on the settlements to make u the lost coin” which was usually the answer when money and trade problem arose, tax the west. But then the conversation shifted to a new topic.

His brothers Viserys disappearance and presumed death has led the west to unmanaged and the taxes uncollected. “Its been two moons since the princes disappearance along with Lord Auranes your grace. And need the funds from our settlements to continue your plans and keep from going into debt with the Iron Bank” Ser Kevan spoke. He already knew who Kevan was going to suggest to replace Viserys but listened anyways “I’d suggest our glorious prince Daeron to the position your grace. He has a way with sums and will bring us what we need”. He tried to the headache building down. He loves his son as much a father can but there’s no way would give him such a position. Most like he would abuse the west while his grandfather ruled it in true. So Rhaegar “I’ll reveal the appointment latter this sennight my lord”. Rhaegar looked to them all “If thats all my lords” its then lord Vary had a small child come and speak. Rhaegar looked to him to speak “You grace it appears your bastard son has arrived to the capital”. Rhaegar nodded and said summon to court later this day then, I have an announcement to make”. Then they all dispersed to their respective duties. Rhaegar smiled as he would see his son for the first in 16 years.  
——————————————————————————————-  
Jon POV -

He emerged from the streets of the city. They were much cleaner and advanced then he was expecting based on Ser Jaimes stories. They sent up the slope of Aegon’s high hill as they were let through Red Keeps outer walls. ‘It’s certain different from the fort city of Queens Landing back home’. Only Dragons Deep came close as a center hub for trade and wealth. He was lead into the keep where a knight, Ser Barristan the bold, lead him through. His trip was long and so he upon reciting his room in the maiden vault he immediately fell into a restive slumber. He shortly dreamt of snow and falling of a wall of ice before he was awoken.

A dark haired servant appeared before him with clothes “His grace wishes for you to wear these. And I ready a bath for you mi lord”. Jon nodded but stopped her “My no lord so there’s to call me such”. He bathed himself in a warm bath water and dressed himself. The servant seemed surprised at this “What’s ring” he asked. She shook and responded “Most lords don’t do it themselves”. He responded “Well I’m no lord. And where I come from all the of themselves” with that he left and made his way to Maegors Keep.

He passes many servants, lords, ladies and knights on his way. ‘Not many back home’ he thinks. He thinks on family back home ‘Artie will want to know everything that I saw. And Arya will want to know all the knights I met. But Mother, she will just want me home’. And he couldn’t blame her. His father convinced her that he loved, fought a war to protect from his mad father then dumped her and me because I wasn’t his previous daughter of prophesy, though I don’t how many know that here. Because of that I never my father or my siblings, only Viserys whose more a brother than my actual brother.

As he entered the throne room Jon noted the people in the room. They were all in line to see the king, something foreign to him as most the people he knows take care of problems themselves. He briefly the exchange between the king and a citizen complaining about a stolen pig or something like that, something a ranger would take of back home. 

Finally the kings announcer calls him “Jon Snow, bastard of his grace King Rhaegar and lady Lyanna Stark your grace”. The room looked to him, probably expecting him to flinch or bark down shame or anger for being called a bastard. Though one of the largest differences between the new and old realms is how bastards are hardly a bad thing, instead its the unfaithful parents the sigma applies to. Jon was made to bow and kneel as King Rhaegar stood up “My son its been too long since I last saw you as but a babe in arms”. Jon bit down repressed anger as the man seemed to ignore how he rejected him “Now that your here we can begin with some declares” Rhaegar to everything confusion.

“As you all know my dear beloved brother Viserys has gone missing. He went looking for lord Aurane Waters and never came back. For several moons we have searched for him. But as my councilors have mentioned to me, that the realms don’t stop for no man, even a prince. Viserys was the Prince of the West but as we need a new prince I announce my son Jon promotion to this title and its responsibilities, if he accepts” The king was interrupted as Queen pointed out “Only a true born son can claim that your grace” though the anger in his emerald was like that of molten wildfire.

The king rose hands and continued “Yes my dear Cersei, but as you all know I married Lyanna of Winterfell you my dearest. And though the faith renounced and cast aside this marriage, I in authority as king name my son as a legitimate member of house Targaryen. You shall come up with a new house my as yours will be a cadet branch of house Targaryen, the dragons of the west” The his proclamation to the shocked court. Murmurs and whisperings out as Jon remanded shocked. He figured that he would named the new price of west as why else call here all a sudden right after Viserys death. But this, a legitimation was beyond anything he expected. In the west they dint if you were a snow, sand, hill or rivers as much but still.

As the court finished for the day the king spoke “Jon I expect you in the feast this night. I expect the name you take by then” He nodded and left.  
———————————————————————————————  
POV Rhaenys 

Maegor holdfast was cheerful as jesters danced and juggled and japed; as music filled the ballroom with renditions of the bear and the maiden fair, brave Danny flint and Jenny of old stones; and finally courses of food brought by the servants as her father started the feast.

Their first course was a succulent roasted boar the kingsguard hunted the day before. It was redden with an apple in its mouth and honey coating it. Rhaenys curved off a slice as she spoke to her brother Aegon and her Aunt who she considers a sister Daenerys “Can you believe what father did earlier. Not only giving a bastard such an honor but making him legitimate too. When I’m king I’m going the restore the crowns powers our father and grandfather destroyed” Aegon complained of their brother. Daenerys butted in “Expect Egg we don’t the we once had. We have no dragons and we need to make comprises to keep the throne”. Aegon just laughed “And who would take the throne from us, Robert Baratheon” they all laughed at that. Robert was practically fathers brother in all but name. If he had any political skills he probably would have been the hand rather than Stannis. And Rhae suspects that she will betrothed to the Baratheon heir. Not that he uncomely or cruel but he’s more of a traditionalist and likely would forbid her studies.

Rhaenys spoke up “Egg he’s our brother and besides it makes the Lannister claim weaker. That should always be a plus”. Aegon seemed to agree about that but Daenerys spoke “Or you just want to get on his good side to hear about the tribes you studied in your books” she had a smirk as she spoke. “But your right seeing Cersei anger in plans falling apart was well worth another claimant” they all laughed as the second course was brought out, a platter of roasted geese surrounded by steaming plies of corn, a relatively new crop brought from Wonderos and now grown all over the Reach.

They hear the king ordering Jon Snow to join them in the royal tables. He is seated between Aegon and Rhaenys. Jon is silent minding himself though Rhaenys notice he drops same parts of food to the ground. She looks and finds a small white pup eating the fallen. “And whose this” she asks him. Jon responds “This is Ghost, he’s a gift of my uncle Brandon”. She if she could him which he says “Aye” and holds the little fur ball in her lap. “Why name him ghost” she asked of him “Because he never makes a sounds and his fur makes him look like a Ghost” she nodded as she played with the little pup. She then asks the question thats been on her tongue since he arrived “What’s the New Realms like”. Jon looked at and said “You’ll have to be more specific your grace” Rhaenys a bit annoyed “ I mean what are the people. Ive read a lot about the native peoples but only met a few at court. And call me Rhaenys”. Jon took a few moments to respond “Most of them are peaceful, though some are very warlike. I have seen a few Repans and Ava but I mostly know of the human tribes that live in my uncle Neds domains. They are hardened men, fierce women more similar to what you call wildlings. They live and survive day by day and are some of the most adaptable people Ive seen” 

Rhaenys let Ghost as he wrangled himself out of lag to go after more food. She and Jon shared a laugh and looked each other a brief before a derisive spoke to them “Why isn’t the bastard upstart” Cersei said in a slightly slurred “You think you can embarrass house Lannister so easily bassardd, my son should be the new prince o the west. He would do a much greater job with his uncle and grandfather at his side than you. He will show those upstart savages their place and make them know their station”

Jon appeared anger but clearly had more self control than the drunken queen as he said “When you say his uncle do you mean Jaime or Tyrion your grace” Daeron cut in before “Uncle Jaime of course. Like that damn imp is even still” she noticed Jons smirk as he spoke “ Actually Tyrion is doing quite well for himself. He has a council seat in Queens Landing, runs several business like the Little Lion Inn or the every favorite brothel the Imps Rock” The Queen eyes bore down at Jon but he appeared like a frozen statue as he continued “And about Ser Jaime, did you know he joined the Red Rangers” this confused Cersei as Daeron “What the fuck are the Red Rangers”. That had Jon do a double take but it was Rhaenys who answered “You say you were ready to become the Prince of the West despite the fact that you don’t even know their main defensive army” to which she got a glare from both Cersei and Daeron. Before they speak more King Rhaegar called for the room to go silent.

Rhaegar ordered to stand in front of him “Now that your well rested and have had time to think about it, have you decided on a name my son” the king asked of him. Jon nodded as Rhaegar had him sign it into his legitimation papers. Cersei’s derision was a balm to her soul as the bitch is the reason is her mother was sent to live in Dorne. After Jon returned to the of the royal table, Rhaegar looked at the name and was handed a sword to dub Jon with “From this day until your last you shall no longer be known as Jon Snow but as Jon Westark of houses Targaryen and Stark. Rise my son” the people clapped and cheered as Jon returned to his seat.

Then to their surprise her didn’t finish there. He made more announcements “Today I welcome my wayward to the family but thats not all. I shall also announces betrothals for all children” This sent whispers into the dining hall. By Cersei’s look she wasn’t expecting this either. Rhaenys to Daenerys and Aegon who both smirked ‘somethings up’ she thought. “First things first I shall announce the betrothal of my son crown prince Aegon Targaryen to my sister Princess Daenerys Targaryen” this sent cheers into the hall as both were well liked, well Daenerys was liked by both nobles and smallfolk while Aegon was liked by more of the former. Dany and Egg appeared truly happy at the news.

“Now I shall announce the betrothal of my son Daemon to Sansa Stark of Winterfell” this was received with a more mixed cheers but cheers none the less. Rhaegar went on to betroth Daeron and Visenya to each other, poor Senya, and then finally he got to her. “Now shall be The last of announcement of this night, the betrothal of my daughter princess Rhaenys Targaryen” this is it, the end of the life she enjoys “So I formally announce the betrothal of my daughter Rhaenys and son Jon Westark to one another as the Prince and Princess of the West” This is met a still quiet as they mulled over his last words. Jon had a completely shocked look that quickly turned to anger and bitterness as Rhaegar finished his speech “So to my little Sun Dragon and the Dragon Wolf of the West. As the 300th anniversary of the conquest approaches a new age begins.” this got them cheer once as the feast died down. The last Rhaenys saw of Jon was him storming out the feast hall as she processed what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this and might rewrite it. With Jons new name I went with Tark one letter less than Stark and has the Tar of Targaryen. But might change to Tarstark or something someone suggestes later on.


	5. Update

I’ve changed the map. The main settlements are the same but I’ve alternated the continent of Wonderos shape and changed the map style. I would like to know your thoughts on it. Probably going to delete this chapter by the time I publish the next chapter.

In regards to Jons name Tarstark I might change later


	6. Wedding of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Aegon are wedded, Jon and Rhaegar talk and Jon and Rhaenys are wedded and leave for their new roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Jons name to Westark, hopefully it sounds better. (Wes*ark). I also changed my user name from Jurassicdalek to Ever Rex to fit my FF account.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days." Aegon and Daenerys spoke in unison as the High Septon married them with rainbows recasting on them from his crystal.. hat or whatever they call it. Jon has truly never witnessed a Andal wedding, at least not like this. The faithful he knew tended to know wanted to live more simply in order to be closer to the gods of the seven.

Hundreds of lords attended the wedding of his brother and aunt. They cheered as the new couple passed them through the Sept with smiles on their. But Jon could see through them and the envious looks on many lords and ladies, likely jealous to have lost the opportunity to marry their wed daughters to the crown prince or be wedded by him. Yet they cheered and clapped and hollered as if they truly supported the match all the same.

Flowers were hurried around as the couple began the walk from the Sept to the Red Keep. The hundreds of lords and ladies had their voices drowned by the rallying cheers of thousands of smallfolk as the process walked across the streets. 

The crowd was like an endless sea. Children watched from the rooftops and ledges of homes and orphanages , adults from the bath houses of the city, even whores from brothels. And thousands of smallfolk lined the streets held back by the gold cloaks. Somehow Jon doubts he or Rhaenys would receive such a reception. From what his brother told him the smallfolk love Daenerys for her charity work such as helping the orphans of the city. Though intelligent Rhaenys is apparently shy and hardly ever leaves the castle instead spending her time learning and reading books.

Jon waited for his moment to slip away from his guards. For weeks he planned his escape from this place of false promises. Rhaegar didn’t want him leaving until after his “marriage” but he didn’t care for it or being named Prince of the West. Not that Rhaenys isn’t a beautiful woman or that her personality isn’t. But he came to meet his father not to gain power and marry his half sister.

As he blended into the crowd he left for the mud gate. There on the docks a merchant ship was waiting to head west. From there Jon planned on either going home or head to the Red Rills mayhaps. Maybe even the Wall, that is if he wanted to die fighting some wildling raiders.

As Jon walks through the gate he spots the inconspicuous ship a little way down of the dock. Ghost padded by him as he walked. As he approached the ship Jon could see the water around the ship swaying back and forth. The captain of the ship approached him “Wait, wait there. You’d said nutin abot a wolf. If ya want to brin itt, it’l cost ya more”. Jon sighed in frustration realizing how he should of thought of this.

Jon pulled out his coin pouch before he heard a commotion behind him. He saw the clambering of armored guards moving through the docks. Leading them was none other than Ser Arthur Dayne in his gleaming white Kings Guard armor. And to the other dock of the dock was strangely armored guards know as the Sharp Claws, from a extinct but skilled New Realm clan. Before Jon could react the ship raised its plank and fled in panic leaving him to his fate.

Jon stood there defiantly as the guards broke to allow Ser Arthur to stroke towards. He noticed the Dayne ancestral sword Dawn strapped to the mans belt ‘Artie will sure be jealous I met his uncle before him’ he thought as Ser Arthur stared him down. “Your coming with us your grace. Your father the king wishes to see you”. He had little other than follow. Jon looked to Ghost who had the fur on neck raised “Ghost to me” he said as the young padded his way to him before they left the docks and his only escape.

***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
Instead of heading towards Aegon High Hill, he was lead through the streets and up Rhaenys Hill. From the top Jon could see the walls of the Red Keep on Aegon’s High Hill and the Great Sept of Baelor on Visenya’s Hill. They moved through the ruins of the dragon pit where Jon was to to the center where father stood.

Rhaegar looked over and nodded at his guards “Arthur have the guards surround the entrances of the pit. And Sh’ar have the rest of the Sharp Claws rout out Varys damned little birds and any other spy overhearing us” the bald brown skinned nodded and his “claws” left as well as the Sword of the Morning and his men.

Silence grew between them as Jon refused to speak first. Rhaegar sighed as he “We need to talk my son..” but Jon interrupted him “We have nothing to talk about. I know you just want to use me. I don’t care for the power you want to give, I wouldn’t be your damned puppet Your Grace”.

Rhaegar a disappointed look as he muttered “I failed you, I know. All my life I’ve prepared the Realm for the war to come. The only one that matters”. Jon stared at him confused “I know you wouldn’t believe me anymore than the others but the long night is returning and the Whit” but Jon interrupted him “the others exist, I know this”.

This Rhaegar it was Rhaegar who was surprised as Jon explained “ In Frostros they attack from time to time. It’s why the Shipwrights crew managed an alliance with the shaggy men. When I apprenticed with the Wolf Rangers, the New North’s Rangers, we aided against an attack. They.. they were terrifying” Jon said with a forlorn look.

“Then you know what we face. The Mooncast Sea connects Wonderos and the Far East of Essos. So I wonder if one charts through the land of Always Winter, if they would wind up in Frostros” Rhaegar caressing his chin in thought but shaking his head “No matter. Since the threat, then I assume you know the next Long Night is coming”

Jon spoke up then and asked him “But even if they take Frostros, Wonderos would still stand and Westeros has the Wall to defend it”. 

Rhaegar smiled sadly as spoke “Ever I was a boy younger than you I had a dream. Not just any normal one, but a dragon dream. In this dream I saw the dead March. I saw the Wall in ruins as Westeros was raped and defiled by the dead. And I will do everything in my power to stop that. The prophesies lead my actions. The dragon must have three or so I thought”.

Rhaegar took a moment to continue “I have loved your mother like no other. With me and Elia we were friends but never held strong enough feelings, other than those for our shared children. With Cersei I’ve never dishonored her but I can’t even say I ever loved her. I needed Tywins money to rebuild the realm and to enact my plans. But more than the Lannisters have been growing in power because of their new mines in Lannos. Our house is on an edge of an abyss and if play our cards wrong we will all fall. As the Starks say winter is coming and House Targaryen must lead the way or all will fall with us. That’s why I want to be the new Prince in the West. Not to just be another puppet prince be to rule in truth. For if me and Aegon fall here it will be up to you to save the realm. And also that’s why when I die the two of you will be named The King and Queen of the West. You don’t have to like me, I understand your reasons, but will you accept this duty my son” Rhaegar.

Jon wanted to rage, to scream he doesn’t want power and only wants his father as tears threatened to escape his eyes. But that won’t help him or his people. ‘Even if fathers wrong about the long night, then this will be a chance to help my people’. 

Jon around the pit. The pits walls blanketed and shadowed half the arena. Broken stone remained from where the mighty were crushed by the smallfolk years ago. And Jon made his choice. “Aye, I’ll do it. But this.. wedding it will happen on my terms”. Rhaegar nodded as they outed out the pit.  
***********************************************************************  
A fortnight later here he was, waiting for Rhaenys in a sept. Not the great sept but a simpler ceremony. One of his terms, along with another wedding his mother could be apart of.

Rhaenys hair normally spirally brown hair was tied in a knot, with only her sliver strand out. She had a nervous smile as she took her place beside him. 

The septon droned on on. Jon pretended to know or care for the words. Until finally Jon was asked to exchange Rhaenys three headed dragon cloak for his new one. He chose a white and dark four legged grey dragon soaring high behind a light blue background. A dragon wolf soaring high and free.

They said the words afterward as the septon announced as husband and wife. The only ones in attendance were the king, his grandmother, his brother, and some of Rhaenys Dornish relatives including her mother Elia.

The septon spoke “All rise for lord and lady Westark, Prince and Princess of the west”

The feast that followed was larger. They served freshly hunted stag slavered in honey and covered in white rice. Jon could see the Queen boring a hole in the back of head. He knows she wanted Rhaenys to wed her Ill tempered son. By the look on her face Rhaenys seemed pleased to avoid such a fate.

Then said brother Daeron clearly in his cups spoke up “It’s time for the bedding” he said a slurr and pleased smile. That started a chant for the bedding. Jon knew from lessons this what Westerosi nobles were liked to do, but he grow up such archaic things are very rare, only done by strict traditionalist nobles. So he spoke up “There won’t be a bedding ceremony” and that’s he had to say.

Many of the drunken feast goers were clearly disappointed but its not like its unusual to forego it here either. Darron’s face on the other hand was almost as crimson as mother house’s banner. ‘This isn’t good’.

“There will be a bedding. She was sup-pops-ed to be my bride, not yours bas-ttard. If I can’t havvee I willl see the whorree nude” Daeron the fool said. He looked close to unsheathing his sword.

“ENOUGH” the king billowed deeply. Rhaegar’s place was a deep red as ordered “Ser Barristan, take my son Daeron and make sure he doesn’t receive anymore ale tonight. Clearly he’s too deep in his cups”. Daeron screamed and hollered as he was dragged from the room. The Queen was anger as well and took but not before the king said to her “and for information Cersei, I have never consider Daeron for my Rhaenys” leaving the crimson in the face. Her glare to Jon was like seeing wildfire burning through ones eyes.

Later that night Jon and Rhaenys were in new room in Maegor Holdfast. Jon was nervous as didn’t know what to do “I won’t bed you, at least until you want it” he told her. 

Rhaenys held a curious look “I want, I want to know something”. Jon nodded at to ask away “What is the New Realms like, I’ve only about them”.

That night rather bedding each other the two spent their talking. Over the people of the New Realm, some of its history and it’s possible future. They talked until the candles went out and they fell asleep.

In the morning Jon woke to Rhaenys curled into his chest. They might not have done anything the night before, but now he doesn’t he’d be opposed to it anymore.

After they broke their fast they readied there things. Today he finally leaves the city, but with Rhaenys. They board his uncles ship he arrived in, the fanged wolf.

Rhaegar, Aegon, Daenerys, Rhaella, Elia and Oberyn Martell saw them off. Oberyn suprised Jon when walked up to him whispering to him “If you ever hurt I will know and you death won’t be pleasant” and then joined on the ship with three of his daughters. Jon ignored the lustful eyes of Tyene and Nymeria as the ship off.

As Kings Landing grow distant he couldn’t say he would miss it. He wonders why the his ancestors didn’t make Dragonstone the capital, it’s better protected. Then again they probably wished for a quiet from the vipers that surrounded the court.

He noticed standing next to him petting Ghost. She smiled at him and he smiled ‘maybe going here wasn’t all bad’ he thought as he looked out to the open sea ‘But home is where I belong’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maester Altos’ note - The Sharp claws were a once powerful Clan brought low by Maegor the cruel. In their weakest the other clans overtook them and one can probably guess what happened to most of the rest of their clan. Rhaena Targaryen convinced the remaining warriors of their clan that weren’t assimilated into others to join her and after her death they swore themselves to King Jaehaerys. They have a small village and holdfast around in the Kingswood for them, though they are disliked nobles who want them gone. They are ironically more loyal to the Targaryen than most native born Westerosi guards. And they are great by finding and routing out hidden spies due to sharpened senses.


	7. Last update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on the story

I’ve decided to end this version of the story. I want to add more to the lore and history of the far west and flesh out its native tribes. When I do make a new story on this, I think I’m going to keep it more cannon like with Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon being saved by the Sharp Claws and maybe Lyanna and Jon join them west or something. And while working on the world building of my second rewrite I’m going to try to write smaller stories or one shots.


End file.
